


Trop belle pour être capturée

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Spirits [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Photography, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Shikamaru était venu photographier les cerisiers en fleur au mont Yoshino.





	Trop belle pour être capturée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Bring……](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495433) by 一锅玄哥. 



> Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Shikamaru était venu photographier les cerisiers en fleur au mont Yoshino. L'endroit était l'un des plus beaux pour capturer ces arbres pendant leur période de floraison, le réveil à l'aube la veille et les nombreuses heures de routes semblaient avoir été des sacrifices qui en valaient la peine à la seconde où il était parvenu à destination. 

Il était ravi de constater qu'en cette heure matinale les lieux étaient déserts, il pouvait s'adonner à son art en toute tranquillité.Personne dans son cadre à éviter, pas de gens installés pile à l'endroit qu'il voulait prendre, il avait la paix et pouvait tout à loisir photographier ce qu'il désirait. 

Alors qu'il s'était enfoncé plus profondément dans la forêt de cerisier, son appareil photo devant son visage prêt à l'emploi, il vit une femme à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait la peau de la couleur de la porcelaine, des cheveux aussi rose que les fleurs qui l'entouraient, et il était assez près pour voir le vert jade de ses iris. Elle était vêtue d'un long kimono rose clair et aux bordures rouges foncés. Elle était magnifique, et comme elle ne le regardait pas, il la pris en photo. 

Quelques clichés plus tard, elle remarqua enfin sa présence, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui en souriant chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle 

-Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-il bêtement.

-Vous êtes venu voir les cerisiers ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis même venu les photographier, précisa-t-il.

-Vous avez bien raison, ils sont magnifiques cette année encore, approuva-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à marcher au milieu des arbres, sans se presser, s'arrêtant parfois devant l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas ainsi toute l'année, regretta-t-il. 

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, ce qui fait leur charme c'est leur beauté éphémère, s'ils restaient ainsi tout le temps, les gens ne viendraient plus les admirer avec autant de bonheur, le contredit-elle. 

Shikamaru devint pensif, il n'avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle, il avait toujours râlé qu'il fallait attendre le printemps pour voir les fleurs des cerisiers. 

-Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, je m'excuse si cela a été le cas, dit-elle suite à son silence.

-Rassurez-vous vous ne m'avez nullement vexé, je réfléchissais simplement à vos paroles, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Et alors, à quelle conclusion êtes-vous parvenu ?, le questionna curieuse.

-Que vous aviez raison, déclara-t-il.

Elle éclata d'un doux rire qui influa sur le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu même lors des cours de sports.

-Dire à une femme qu'elle a raison, c'est très intelligent comme remarque, indiqua-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

-Ce qui l'est moins c'est de ne pas se présenter, je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara.

-Vous ne pouvez pas penser à tout, je me nomme Sakura Haruno.

-Votre prénom vous va à ravir, la complimenta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-Intelligent et gentleman, seriez-vous l'homme parfait ?

-Pas si vous posiez la question à mes amis, lui confia-t-il amusé. 

Des bruits de portières que l'on claque et de voix qui se rapprochent interrompirent leur conversation. 

-Je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, j'aimerais visiter d'autres endroits avec des cerisiers, et ma route est longue, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Je comprends, moi-même je ne vais pas m'attarder, les gens arrivent, ajouta-t-il. 

Ils firent encore quelques pas ensemble, et se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent près de la voiture du Nara. 

-En tout cas cela fut un plaisir pour moi de vous avoir comme compagnie, révéla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, cela a rendu ce moment encore plus magique, confirma-t-il. 

Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il l'appela, elle s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna afin de savoir ce qu'il désirait. 

-Vous reverrais-je un jour ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. 

-Qui sait, la vie est pleine de surprise, mais si cela n'était pas le cas, souvenez-vous que ce qui est éphémère est souvent bien plus beau et bien plus précieux que ce qui dure, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. »

Il monta dans son véhicule et se mit à démarrer avant de rouler en direction de sa ville. Il ne l'atteindrait pas avant demain, et cela le frustrait, il avait hâte de développer ses photos. 

Le lendemain, après des heures de route, et bien qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il n'est encore rien avalé, il se précipita dans sa chambre noire afin de tirer ses clichés. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il constata que Sakura n’apparaissait sur aucunes de celles où elle aurait dû se trouver. Il ne comprit pas comment cela était possible, ni même qui était la gracieuse beauté qui avait été avec lui parmi les cerisiers. Ce dont il était certain par contre c'était que son image resterait gravé en lui pour toujours.


End file.
